TronTech - Adventures in Minecraftia - The Odes of War
by Olie2021
Summary: My first fanfic. This is the base for all of my stories. Just imagine a world of infinite creativity. Where adventure runs free, and hapiness is in the air. But what happens when an emotionless experiment is chosen to fight in one of the biggest wars ever, and deal with old rivals and new friends. Lots of action and some swearing later on. Rated T coz I'm paranoid


Prologue – 18/4/2035

Unknown POV

"Quick, get out of here before the roof fully collapses!" I said. "But what about you?" exclaims an anxious teenage girl "I'll be fine just go!" I yell as the other experiments run out the door. "But you can't hold the roof up forever" the young girl replies. A section of roof is about to collapse on her when I suddenly decide to kick her out the door. I see her falling out the door as the lab collapses on me.

About three days later a cut, scarred and broken hand pierces through a pile of rubble, clearing the way for the extremely damaged owner to escape from the collapsed lab

1 – Trouble in The Fields

18/4/2040

Max's POV

I wake up to an alarm. Why do I have to get up at 4 in the morning to just till crops? DTron has probably done it all ready but I might as well check. As I walk outside into the fields I look around for DTron. Odd, he isn't here. usually every morning he gets up extremely early to grab some food from the farm and gather some beef from the cows. He or It as I'm not sure if he is a he because of how he wears this black armour with whitish-blue lines running through. As I till the crops I hear a scream. Hang on, I and D are the only ones that live here and D doesn't ever have emotions (well not that I can tell). Also I and D's pet dog Beamer can't scream, coz he is a dog. I run around a corner of corn to see Beamer biting a teenage girls arm. I pull Beamer off and put him in a corner. "so uh…. what's your name", I ask the silver haired girl sitting down cradling her arm. "it's Yurei" she replies. I help her back to the house, A large mansion with many rooms and secrets. I pass her a healing potion before asking "anyway what were you doing on me and my friends land?", "I was injured a while back from some zombies and I was going to ask for some food to heal myself up, but when I tried to get to the house I got lost in these fields". I personally though she was very pretty without all the cuts once she healed. "Thanks for the help sir!" she says happily, "no probs" I reply. "by the way, how did you run into those zombies in the first place?" I ask curiously. "well I was walking around looking for some food when they came out of nowhere and started attacking me!"; "Wow that's sounds horrible!" I exclaim. "well do you need somewhere to stay the night?" I ask. "yeah that would be good coz I haven't slept in days!" Yurei explains, "so can I stay here at your place?" "sure, I and D have tons of rooms open". "By the way, who is this D you talk about?" "D is my best friend, even though I don't know much about him or his past". "hey why don't you come meet D now?" I say happily.

We walk inside to see D with a White PhaseSaber (His own invention) to Yurei's throat. "Dude get that deadly weapon away from her you douche! "I yell at him. He pulls the PhaseSaber away and powers it down. "My apologies Ms….?" DTron says with his semi-robotic voice. "Yurei", I answer for the poor girl startled as ever. "I'm sorry I made such a harsh first impression, I'm just not used to strangers" He explains, "usually Mobs are the only thing that comes around these areas, but you must be at least 40% human, as the hidden turrets didn't detect you as a Mob or any other form of creature". "Wait a second you had turrets out there!" Yurei says, surprised at the statement. "Why yes indeed Ms Yurei, there are 90 in total, 40 Laser and 50 Railgun" D says calmly, in his usual style of speaking. "Anyways now that all the introductions are done, Let's get Yurei to her room" I say. "I'll be up in a few minutes to help her set in" DTron says, walking off to his room

2 – Flashbacks

18/4/2040

DTron's P.O.V

As Max goes to start settling Yurei in, I decide to refresh my vitals supply. For 5 years ago, on this day I, D_1068, escaped the horrifying Chrome-Tech Labs that had been my terrible home. From the minute I was born there, as part of project Super-Extremis, I had been different. I had control of all 26 Extremis Abilities. I wasn't affected by the brainwashing, which would have made me want to stay there. All I did was wait for the right moment to free myself and all 99999 others. Then that day came.

I was stuck in my room of the labs, Room 12 Level B-56 Sub Chamber 47 when all of a sudden I was forced to attempt a new record at Maze 12- Castle. Of course I knew that there was a hidden passage in the maze, leading to the control room of the entire campus. So I used EXT_XRY (X-ray vision) to help me find it. As soon as I found the entrance, I kicked the door down and entered the room. There were about 50 guards, but I took them out with EXT_PLSM (plasma ball throwing). When the guards were defeated I hacked the systems, with EXT_SPRBRN (advanced thinking) and quickly set all the doors to open. Most of the Experiments fled out of the corridors and out the exit. But all of a sudden an engine blew. One of the experiments must have uncontrollably used an EXT ability and blew one of the fans. I checked using security camera who had escaped. All floors were empty but Level 1. I rushed up there to see a small group of 18 experiments trapped in between rubble piles. The door was on the other side of one of the piles. By guess they had been on the lower levels and just got cut off.

When I got there I used EXT_STRNTH (super strength) to lift a boulder, allowing me into their area. One of them, a teenage girl, asked me how they would get out. I then used EXT_ERADCT (matter dissolving) to remove the pile blocking them from the door. By then I was very tired from using all those EXTs and had to hold up the roof for the last 4 experiments. "Quick, get out of here before the roof fully collapses!" I said. "But what about you?" exclaims the now anxious teenage girl. "I'll be fine just go!" I yell as the other experiments run out the door. "but you can't hold the roof up forever" the young girl replies. A section of roof is about to collapse on her when I suddenly decide to kick her out the door. I see her falling out the door as the lab collapses on me. I woke up about 4 days later with my right arm and leg fully unusable, my left arm unusable and my left leg missing most of it. I could also see that my chest and head had sustained extremely heavy damage, meaning I would have to undergo very serious operations to survive. I was lucky though, a nearby traveller found me unconscious and carried me to his camp, giving me a lift to a forest where I slowly got to work building an area I could make my new body in. Although it wasn't much, I eventually made a small area with enough power to help me build my bodysuit and new body parts. I had to replace my legs and my right arm, but I could still live. I then created a new material, known now as Phazanium to create a suit of over armour, so those around wouldn't see how messed up my body now was. Also using Phazanium I created myself a disc, and I stored all my memories on there and created the disc like a weapon, so I could throw it, but also so I could attach it to my back when not in use. About a week later I ran into a young man known as Max. Together we built a house and estate, and became good friends during the time building. We now own a mansion with a large farm surrounding it, and eventually I made a secret chamber, unbeknownst to Max there was a large supply of weapons and armour and whatever would be needed in any circumstance. That is where I create new gear, out of various metals I attract to me using EXT_MGNT (Magnet powers).

Max doesn't know anything about my past or my occupations and I intend he won't ever. The same follows for his "guest". I'm about to head up there to help Max out when I see a green object moving fast across the plains. I yell to Max "I'll be back in a few minutes just wait here". When I run to the garage, grab my EXT-Rod and transform it into a motorcycle, riding out to the green thing I see in the distance.

3 – An Odd Visitor

18/4/2040

Cupa's P.O.V

I hate these pesky cats! They are scary and they have big claws and they are trying to kill me. I scream and run as the creatures from hell chase me around the plains. Suddenly I see a small vehicle driving by. By guess it was a motorcycle but it was black and light blue and created a short trail of light behind it. Suddenly, the person in the vehicle ran over the cat, and then looked back at what he seemingly "accidently" ran over. The vehicle than slowed down, allowing me to see the owner. He was very robotic and had black armour with whitish blue lines running around the edges. The owner then spoke in a robotic, but still understandable, voice. "Greetings traveller, May I ask what you are doing on me and my friends land?" The yet un-named person said. "Wait this is your land?" I say puzzled, "I don't have any buildings on it". "Actually you'd find 630 blocks to the south-east there is a farm and a mansion, see" He says as he passes me some binoculars with night vision. "Anyway, why were you running?" the person asks, "I was being chased by a creature from hell!" I exclaim. "I'm guessing that's what I ran over back there" He says, with an odd sense of calmness in his voice. "But it seems from my new scans that you were running from a small cat". He says without even laughing. That's odd since everyone who sees me running from a cat laughs and sometimes teases me. I then ask him "Isn't it funny how I'm afraid of cats?" He replies "I see nothing humorous in fear and pain".

Wow this guy must be a robot, coz anyone would laugh at that. It actually feels nice to not get laughed at. "How rude of me, I forgot to formally introduce myself, my name is DTron, but you can call me D" DTron says, without the slightest hint of emotion. "And my name is Cupa!" I reply. "You would be hungry from all that running, and it is late. How about you can come and have some dinner and stay the night at my house" He says. "Ok" I reply

Meanwhile…..

Harry's POV

"And so I said to him, I am the grand master wizard BOW BEFORE ME and then he pulled out a hangover tablet and said dude just drink this it'll stop the headache. And then I just turned him into a midget and said make the little things count. Teach midgets math. "I said, reciting a previous adventure to my friend jack, A soldier who was having a holiday."Dude how come you get all these adventures and get to team up with demon hunters when all I do is shoot the living hell out of orcs and goblins" Jack replies. "Your life isn't that boring, some people are just farmers and all they do is break their backs raking the ground" I say. "True dat!" He replies. We continue to walk when we stumble upon a camp of Goblins. "Wouldn't it be hilarious if we filled their tents with racoons that eat all their food" Jack says with an evil look in his eye. The racoons would make sense as the word on the biome is that goblins are scared to death from racoons, more than how creepers are scared of cats. "Mýval se objeví" I say and about 30 racoons appear, flooding the camps and hiding in all places they could find. I suddenly feel a sharp pain in my head, which tells me one thing. The balance of Chaos and Order has been disrupted, and I know just who would do it. Herobrine. The word sounds more like a curse, even if you think it. Herobrine is the most devious of entities, as his only aim is to disrupt the balance of the Minecraftia. Herobrine was once known as Brian. He was the eldest brother of Notch, The Creator. When Notch ascended to godhood and Brian was sent to the Nether to rule there, Brian was really angry. The Nether is a hot and burning place; which could be described as Hell. Brian was angry as he was older, and he assumed he deserved the throne of the Aether. The Anger drove him mad, so he separated himself into two parts. Steve the Builder and Herobrine the Destroyer. They looked exactly the same, but Herobrine had eyes brighter than glowstone. Herobrine and Steve waged war against each other, creating unstable dimensions. But luckily Notch saw the two fighting and stabilized the new dimension. This Dimension is known as the Overworld. Also, Notch banished Herobrine from Minecraftia, leaving him to roam the outlands. If Herobrine has gained enough power to break Notch's boundary, then almost every single Mob, Human and Entity would have to combine their army's to defeat Herobrine, before it's too late. And I must be the one to organise the army's against him. "Something urgent has come up, I have to leave immediately!" I say to Jack as I teleport to an old friend of mine, DTron. If anyone could lead the Army of Minecraftia, then it would be him.

4 – The Reluctant Leader

Yurei's POV

18/4/2040

I woke up at 2:00 from a nightmare. I don't know how it got into my head, since I haven't thought about it for ages. It was the day I was exiled from the skeleton clan. I remember it clearly. It was a normal day, and nothing much had happened before then. I was waking up in the morning when I saw a human through the window. It was a female, and I pulled my bow to shoot. She did too. We then released the arrows at the same time. Mine flew into the window and it shattered. I then remembered that my little brother had pranked me the previous week by switching the windows with mirrors. Oh no! That means that….. I've somehow turned human. Usually when you reach the age of 11 your bones grow a lot but there is an occasional mutation in which you turn human. This means the elders would decide whether to keep me here, to exile me, or to kill me. I was lucky, and my dad said If I was killed it may make the children playing around affected. I then walked the earth for 4 months before I found this house, and its nice owners. Max is nice. Not sure about DTron, but I would feel the same way if I saw someone come in my house. As I go to get a drink of water, I see DTron talking with someone. Wait a sec, that's Cupa, the creeper-human hybrid. I hope no one finds out that we are 60% mob, coz if they do we'll be out casted again, and I don't want to suffer the pain I felt last time again. I see DTron showing Cupa to a room. It seems she is staying here too. I hide as they walk past. Once DTron is finished settling Cupa in, he walks out and says to the open air, "Yurei you do not have to hide, I know you are there". I'm shocked that he knows, as I didn't make a sound. But you can't expect anything different from someone as mysterious as DTron. "Fine I'll stop hiding", I say, ashamed at how he knew. "You may be ashamed but you did have a nightmare, so water would do you good". Wait, how did he know what had been happening? "How did you know about my nightmare?" I ask. "Oh um…. just a good guess?" He says, his armour turning slightly purple. Then it hits me, his armour's second colour is the colour of his current emotion. So right now, he's nervous. He's hiding something. I know it. "Oh well, goodnight D", I say. "And goodnight to you too", He says, his armour turning a light blue again, showing he is calm. As I walk back to my room, I tell Max about the incident and about Cupa

DTron's POV

"Well, that was awkward", I say to myself after Yurei leaves. "It sure was" says a voice I could recognise anywhere. "Hazac, nice to see you" I say. "Good to see you again too D" He replies. "Anyway, he's back" Harry says, a tone of worry in his voice. "It can't be, Notch is a god, and his barrier can't be broken, unless…. Notch is dead!" I say. "Yes I'm afraid we cannot rely on a god anymore" Harry answers, "and that's why I came to tell you, you have to be the leader of the army that I am creating to fight against him". "I'm sorry Harry but I can't, my days of being a fighter are over, and I've finally found a special someone to hang out with" I say, revealing how I like Cupa. "But D you have to, otherwise everyone would die!" He replies, allowing me to sense how desperate he is to get me to lead the army. "Fine, I'll do it", I say, "But promise me, whatever happens you will keep my friends safe ok?" "I promise" He replies. "Well you'd better get some sleep, as you'll need to train as much as possible to prepare the army for what's coming", He says, "As those already in the army require assistance training with weapons". "Leave it to me", I say, "just can you set up a telepad there at the army camps and here, in my house?" "Sure, I'll see you tomorrow" Harry replies and with that, teleporting away, leaving a telepad where he was standing.

5-The Army of Minecraftia

Max's P.O.V

19/4/2040

The next morning I find a note on the table, from DTron. I decide to read it aloud, so I can understand it better. "Max, keep this note with you, go into my room, find a button under my bed, press it, and head down the stairs that appear. From DTron. P.S Do exactly what this note says or you may be injured. P.P.S Bring Cupa and Yurei too". "Bring me and Cupa to what?" I hear as Yurei walks downstairs and go's to get some breakfast for me and her. "I dunno but we're supposed to go in his room and press some button under his bed, which will lead to something" I reply. "Then lets wake Cupa up so we can solve this mystery!" She says with a hint of excitement.

Once we all were ready to find what adventures await us we headed into DTron's Room. I pressed the button as we saw the closet (which contained all different clothes) transform into a staircase. We followed it down until a robotic voice said "Welcome, Everyone, to TronTech Labs!" I turn around to see D with a lab coat over his armour, making him look like a scientist. "Dude is this where you go when you're not around?" I ask. He nods before saying "Yes, Everyone stay with me, as there are 40 levels of 60 rooms on each so it's hard to find your way back if you get lost". "So can everyone please follow me to the MedDeck so I can give you a tracking chip". After everyone gets a tracking chip, we follow D through the labs into a small room made purely of obsidian, with a small carpet-like thing on the ground. "Now will everyone please step onto this telepad" He says before I step on and instantly find myself in a room, which looks like a general's home in an army. I then see a ghostlike figure float by Cupa and Yurei fall out of the telepad, landing on me. I then faint.

While Max was gone…..

DTron's P.O.V

19/4/2040

When Max left Cupa asked me something, "Hey DTron, how did you read Yurei's mind?" I'm suddenly nervous, and they must know due to my armour showing my emotions "Well?" Cupa says, getting frustrated of how I'm not answering. "I guess it is time to come clean", I say, "Five years ago from yesterday, I escaped Chrome Labs". "I was an experiment, but I had abilities". "EXT Powers they called them, Anyway, one day I escaped". "But I can't tell anymore now, as Max might be growing a little curious at why we are not there yet". "Ok, Yurei you go first, and remember, not a word of this conversation to Max, Understand?" I say. "Ok I won't tell" Yurei says. As Yurei steps onto the telepad I say "Um… Cupa?". "Yeah what is it?" Cupa replies. "I um… like you". "And I like you too!" Cupa says, obviously not understanding what I meant. "I guess I'll…. see you at the camp.

Max's P.O.V

19/4/2040

When I wake up I see Yurei putting some ice on my forehead and then realising I'm awake. "Ouch…. My head" I moan as I look around I see a crowd of about 350 training against some robots I saw in TronTech Labs. I look to the other side to see DTron talking to a guy with a black hood, holding a crossbow. I stand up and ask D who the mysterious man is. "His name is Rythian", D says, "and he is a Captain in this army". "Army? What army?" I say as D comes over to tell me "There are about 4000 others, but they are training at other various camps, scattered around the globe". "Just imagine it, when Herobrine and his demonic army's come, 50350 Humans, Mobs and other sentient entities, waging war against the forces of Chaos!" D continues, obviously enjoying how he is leading the army "So when will this "Great War" begin?" I ask. "When Harry gets everyone in the army" D answers. "By the way where has Cupa been?" DTron asks, "because….. I kind of want to tell her something". "You want to tell her you like her!" I say realising that D does have feelings after all, He just keeps them hidden. As we head to a tent I saw Cupa in we see blood around the place and a note on the floor saying "It's you for her. Your choice. –S_3698 P.S No funny business, come alone and going against what I say might make her lose a little blood". "D what are you going to do!" I say, "we can't let Cupa die!". "I'm going after him", DTron says, "And I know where he would be".

-6 Revenge is Necessary

DTron's P.O.V

20/4/2040

It was late when I set out for Chrome Labs. I knew that is where S_3698 would be, as it is the only place we both know about. I run to the top of my house, and jump off the roof. Instantly, a Light Jet comes out below me, and I fly to Chrome Labs. The journey takes all night, but I'm not tired. I won't rest until Cupa is back home safe. When I get there I see S_3698 standing out front, near where Cupa is tied to a pole. I head in to attack, when my Light Jet is blown out of the sky by a surviving AA Defence Turret. I jump off in time, and as my armour turns to blood red, for anger, I grab my now red identity disc from my back, split it in two, and hurl it at him. S falls back before saying "Well Well D_1068, what a surprise". "Just give Cupa back and I'll hand myself over". "Let's play a little game first, just like when we were playing in the common room when we were kids", S continues, "If you win, I'll let you and Cupa go. But if I win, you have to kill yourself, then Herobrine will award me with immortality!". "Then let's get this show on the road" I say, as I retrieve my identity discs and prepare to throw. "Game on D, Game on" S says as we launch into battle. Balls of Plasma go everywhere as we fight. "Give up D I was always stronger than you!" S says with a sly smile. "Strength isn't all that is needed in battle" I say back as I dodge an attack. "So you need a break?" S says, "Coz it's not fun without having all of your stamina". "Ok, I just have to take off some armour", I say. "Sure why not, I mean YOLO right?" S says, acting like a 15 year old.

Cupa's P.O.V

20/4/2040

"Oh my god….." I say as D reveals what is beneath the armour. Both his legs and his right arm were completely metal. His chest was a mix of normal and android but his head, Oh god his eyes were scarred right through the middle and he had a large scar across his left cheek. This explains why he was always wearing the armour. "D….. Is this what you've been hiding?" I ask as he remembers that I was there. "Um…. yeah", DTron says, "by the way, S this is what happened when I saved the trapped ones". "Doesn't really matter…. anyway, let's continue our fight". "Right, Game on S" D replies. "Dude not cool, that's my line" S says. We engage in battle once more, D fights with his high-tech gear while S just smacks the air, attempting to hit him. I see S is tiring out from having to keep up at a high speed. Suddenly, D's arm transforms into a power tool, one I saw back in TronTech labs in the museum, and D fires with all the weaponry he had, teleporting if S got too close. S is then hit in the back of the head with a hamaxe, another weapon at TronTech. S faints and D puts his armour back on. It was royal blue for relief. "I have brought an extra light cycle and light jet, or you could fly with me", D says, "It's your choice how we get back to the house". "I'll fly with you" I say, realizing what D meant be how he liked me. "Ok, I'll just change the Light Jet to passenger mode, he says as his light jet becomes larger, more like a normal jet. I jump in the back seat as D boards the front and tells me the instructions of how to stay safe. We begin to fly and within minutes I can see the house. A hidden pool surfaces and D says "I haven't quite figured out how to land, so you'll have to jump". "Um... Ok!" I say, as I love extreme sports. "There is an auto activating parachute, so just jump….. NOW!" D says as he pushes me out of my seat and into the air. I see D's Light Jet transform into a baton in mid-air as he grabs the baton and a thruster pack appears out of his back he fly's down and says over the roaring wind, "You're about to hit the roof". He then grabs me bridal style and slowly descends to the ground, placing me down carefully. "Just… don't tell anyone about what you saw ok?" D says, obviously worried about what the others would think of him. "It's ok, by the way it really sweet of you to risk your life to save me" I say, reassuring DTron so he would not feel sad. I then lean up and kiss him on the cheek, with the armour on. I can see his armour turning pink, to show blushing. "You're welcome!" I say as I head to the labs for some quiet time. Wow, that was one action-packed day.

-7 Special Events

Yurei's P.O.V

20/4/2040

I'm sitting on a bench with Max, chatting about what has happened in my life and his. "I'm a human, from another world called "Earth", and I don't know how this is possible but I just… woke up here, with my only memory being a computer, and I was playing something called Minecraft on it, suddenly a lightning bolt flashed, teleporting me into it". "That's soo sad…" I say. "But just think about it like this" I say, "If you didn't meet DTron, me and Cupa, you might not have ever had the fun times we've had together!" "I guess you're right, thanks" Max says with a grin, "By the way is that D and Cupa jumping out of a plane?" "Let's go over to check it out" I say.

DTron's P.O.V

20/4/2040

I walk inside to see Yurei and Max standing at the door, their mouths open, obviously shocked at the jump me and Cupa did. "Um….Hello?' I say. "Hi" Max replies. "I'll be at the labs if anyone needs me" I say, "And I'll come too" says Cupa, a tone of worry in her voice. When we arrive at the labs Cupa says to me "D, as I fell I noticed someone watching, and that person was a demon, and he had…." "He had what?" I ask "He had… A camera and I noticed him also at the battle with S". "This is bad, if this is Herobrine's attempt to disrupt us then we must combat it", I say, "I'll arrange an event for tonight, where I'll reveal who I am". "Are you sure?" Cupa asks, "It would cause a lot disruption in the army" "I'm sure, besides worst comes to worst I can just hand over leading the army to Max". "Ok then but be careful" Cupa says. "When haven't I been careful?"

Cupa's P.O.V

20/4/2040

As I head to my room to get changed for the meeting D yells out "By the way there is a little present from me on the bed". I go inside to see a green silk gown on the bed. I change into it and realise that there was something I hadn't told D, even after he told me some of his past. I walk out to see D's armour sinking back, like ooze a bit, allowing him to put on a tuxedo. He notices me and says "Is there something you would like to tell me?" "Well yes actually, and Yurei is in the same boat," I say, "Me and Yurei are 60% Mob". "I knew that since you came here" D says, a more serious expression on his now visible face. "How did you…?"Then I remember he can read minds. I mentally face palm myself. Stupid me. D grabs a pair of reflective glasses from his pocket and put it on, so people cannot see his eyes. "Let's head to the conference hall shall we?" D says. "Let's go" I reply

-8 Secrets Revealed

Max's P.O.V

20/4/2040

I and Yurei walk to the conference hall. I'm wearing a fancy tuxedo and black shoes while Yurei wears a whitish-grey gown. When we arrive I see DTron up on stage with Cupa, but funnily enough he has no armour on, just a tuxedo, pants, black shoes and reflective glasses. I can see his left arm is normal, but his right arm and both legs are metallic. Explains the armour. Once everyone in the officials' group in the army, and all the workers at TronTech Labs arrive, D begins the conference. "Welcome, everyone to this event". "As you all know, yesterday, I went on a rescue mission, and met someone with strange abilities". "Unfortunately, a spy from the Nether took photos and leaked them into the internet". "And as most of you know, I am half robotic". "But enough of that, most of you are wondering how I beat him and what he is, But luckily I can answer that". "S_3698 or S was an Extremite, offered immortality form Herobrine in exchange for S' services". "I know this because… I am an Extremite". I can hear gasping from many in the audience, and I see a wizard nodding slowly. "But this does not mean I am siding with the enemy". "Just because S has chosen the dark path doesn't mean I will be as much as a fool as him". "Now, I think it is time for someone else to speak, Oliver?" D says looking at a young man wearing a lab coat "Yes Sir?" the 19 year old says, "Is it my turn?". "Yes, now go on" D says. "YES SIR!" He says. He obviously has been in the army. "Ok everyone, so after that revealing, let's talk about some new projects for helping us win this war". About 20 minutes later Oliver finishes, closing a PowerPoint that had been on a screen. D walks to the stage and says "Thank you, everyone, for coming. I, and all the other staff at TronTech, as well as the army wish you all a good night. By the way there are refreshments and rooms at TronTech public relations base, over near my house. Good Night Minecraftia!" D then walks off stage and comes over to me. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you all this earlier" He says. "It's fine, really, as I have some things to tell you too!" I reply. "Good, say how bout it that all four of us head out to a restaurant, coz a new one opened at Grinshire". "Can we come too?" I hear a voice ask. It's Oliver, who is accompanied by a tall girl wearing a purple version of his white coat. "By the way, this is Andr"; Oliver explains "She's in the quantum mechanics section of TronTech, with me". "Sure, the more the merrier!" I say, not wanting to be excluding. Cupa and Yurei look at Andr with recognising and then Oliver says "So…does anyone have a car we could ride in?". "Leave it to me" I hear DTron say as he calls a cab.

We arrive at the ice cream place and just sit down to chat. Many people pointed and talked about how the owner of TronTech was here, but I don't really care about that. Oliver calls a cab later as he and Andr say goodbye, and go to their house. D then organises transport for me and Yurei. "What about you and Cupa?" I ask. "Don't worry; I just need to tell her something" He replies. As I leave I can see D leading Cupa to a bench and taking a seat to talk about something.

DTron's P.O.V

"The war is staring soon" I say. "How is that a problem?" Cupa replies. "I may not come back alive". Her face suddenly gets a sad look on it. "In case I do not remain living after all this war is over, I have given you some items you may want to keep, in memory of me" I explain, "Pull the first lever in my room, and go to the fireplace". "But D…." She answers. "Don't say anything. Just don't let Max get into any trouble, and if you need help, you are now the assistant CEO of TronTech". "Who is the CEO?" She asks. "I have chosen someone who has been fit for the task since he arrived at TronTech". "Let's head home now then, just…. don't tell anyone about this conversation ok?" I ask. "Ok" Cupa replies. A cab then comes to drive Cupa home as I head to the army camp.

-9 The Pains of War

Tomar's P.O.V

30/4/2040

It has been a week since the experiment. S had kidnapped an Extremite from the enemy army. I was operated on, and infused with that Extremite. They thought I had gained only his powers, but I also had that Extremite's memory and soul. It was filled with pain, sorrow and hurt. Using the newfound powers and the help of the Extremite G's still conscious soul, I headed to the army camp.

I arrive to be greeted by swords. I probably look like a demon trying to invade them alone. "Don't attack!" I hear a voice yell. G tells me it is the commander of the army, DTron. "There are two souls in this body" He says, "One is G". Many soldiers are muttering. G then takes control of my body. "I share this body with Tomar, a demon who has joined our side". "Why would he join our side….?" I hear D say. "He has seen the pain and suffering I have endured and decided which side in this army is in the wrong "."I see, G, would you like to get your own body?". "No, we are more powerful in this one body". I then seize control. "I need to have some lava". "Why?". "I need it to live"

Ayma's P.O.V

I've been spying on this demonic army for weeks. I know every name and every important piece of information. I start to walk home when I see a person with white eyes. Herobrine. I watch as he greets two nearby demons. "We will launch the first attack soon" He says. "Where will it be?" One Demon asks. "It will be Northaven". I slowly back away until I feel safe and deactivate my cloaking device. Big mistake. A demon notices me, but before he can call for help I stab him with an iron knife. His body burns up and I reactivate my cloaking device. That was a close call. I then begin the long journey home, with my cloaking device on this time. I can't wait to see my mentor, Rythian, as I will have proved myself worthy of the role Demon Hunter. Home s the only place I want to be, but I have to hurry. If I don't thousands of citizens in Northaven will die. When I am far enough from the Demon Army Camp I jump onto my Light Jet, and soar home.

-10 The E.N.D is Near

8/5/2040

Oliver's P.O.V

As I head into my technology lab, I see DTron standing outside in the foyer. "Hello sir" I call out to him. "Hello, how is the E.N.D going?" "Very well actually, it is nearly prepped for battle", I say "But remember sir, if you are to use it in battle you cannot reverse it, and it will doom the lives of both armies and most of the entire universe". "I am aware of the risks". As I walk into the office I see the model of the device. The Electron-affectant Negating Device is a bomb, but it is smaller than a phone. It was made as a last resort; as it uses immense Graviton force to literally implode the entire universe, reworking all of time, space and reality. In the wrong hands it could in fact doom us all. That is why it is a last resort in battle, if Herobrine does win the war commander D will use it, reworking time, with Herobrine never existing. I am worried; it will mean we all die. Though it is likely to malfunction, as the device has never been tested.

I hear an alert going off. There is a demonic attack in Northaven. I grab my P.T.O.L.E.M.Y, a tool that allows interaction with all materials, and move to the docking bay, where I am able to teleport to Northaven's Command post, where I can clearly manage a mech of my design which I remotely control in battle, using P.T.O.L.E.M.Y. I arrive to gunfire and a broken jet. And I really wanted to fly back on my jet. I take my revenge by blasting demons. Its fun, but there are the occasional times where the mech breaks and it takes ages to repair. Luckily, I installed an auto-dodge feature, so there is a less chance of getting hit. My mech suddenly dodges an arrow, and blasts the archer with an energy ball. "HADOUKEN" it yells as it shoots. Its fun to see enemies faces when a robot yells that. I set the second arm to railgun, so there is a shower of weaponry moving around the place. The mech is fragging demons like a boss, until one large one comes out. He is obviously a commander. I set both arms to diamond tipped red matter blades and slice the ugly things arms and legs, then stuff a cluster grenade in his shirt. He explodes and after I get cheers coming from all around the room as I yell "You just got ooowwwned".

I get back to the ice-cream parlour I was at on the night of the convention. As I look at the beautiful scenery I see smoke on a hill with communication buildings on. I rush to a phone booth to call for backup to assist me. I'm out of juice on P.T.O.L.E.M.Y so I'm forced to call TronTech and head into battle, weapons or not. I could just create some guns, but that would reveal who I really am. So, I guess I'll just use lightning or tell them to die, coz I don't want this shell to be damaged if I ever need it again. I can hear another universe calling me, but it isn't at the point of most need. It would seem a bomb went off there.

Jack's P.O.V

It had been a bit more than a month since I had to end my vacay early. It sucked, since I had to go to work again, and for a world war. But luckily now I'm allowed to drink during work. Booyah thanks Hazac. Anyway, I am heading back to base after beating some demons when I see a fire. I also see Oliver flying there. Flying? Without a jet he can't do that. And he is not using one. I follow him to the hill to see demons. No matter what Oliver is, I will kill demons. They will die, at my feet, showered in bullets. I grab my trusty pistol and my rifle in my hands and set off to the hill.

It would have been quicker to fly but I had no hang glider or jet. When I arrive there the demons haven't noticed me. I see someone shooting lightning, fire and all sorts of things around, things only god have access to. I grab my rifle out as I yell "TWINKLE TWINKLE LITTLE… DICK!" All hell breaks loose. Oliver, seeing me ducks and hides as I blast demons asses off with my awesome gun. They die, falling to my feet "Assholes…" I say as I walk to Oliver. "What the hell are you?" "I cannot say" he replies. "ANSWER ME!" I yell at him. "You will know soon, after the war". "You little shit…" I say as he disappears from sight. That sucked. Now, people will think I'm mad if I tell them. So, I guess I'll keep it a secret then. I head back to base knowing that the little bastard will tell me what he is, one way or another.

Oliver's P.O.V

10/5/2040

Dammit. That's all that can come to mind when I warp to the future. Even though I know Jack will never say it in public, he won't trust me. This is bad. Worst comes to worst I can create a new shell, but that would cause disturbance in the army for my current shell to disappear. Also, I have a role to play in this shell during the last battle. Without my role, none will live. I just have to keep out of sight on that day. I walk into the conference room to get a big hug from Andr. Another bonus of keeping this shell.


End file.
